Pikachu Vs. Snorlax/Cross and the Rivals Enter/Incineroar Takes down Charmeleon
Here's Pikachu battles Snorlax, then Cross and Team Robot's rivals showed up and his Incineroar defeated Charmeleon goes in Team Robot in Pokemon Movie: I Choose You! (We cut to the scene where Snorlax battles Pikachu, Pikachu uses Iron Tail at Snorlax, but misses, Then Snorlax uses Body Slam) Emerl: Look out! Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu, use Iron Tail! (As Snorlax slams Pikachu, Much to everyone's shock, suddenly, It Blast Snorlax back) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu, use thunderbolt! (Pikachu uses thunderbolt defeating Snorlax) '''Pokemon Referee: '''Snorlax is unable to battle! Ash is the winner! '''Amy Rose: '''Well done, Ash! (Pkachu Hi-fives Ash) '''Ash Ketchum: '''All right! '''Verity: '''Very Nice! '''Tintin: '''Who's next? '''Pokemon Referee: '''So, since Ash was victorious, who is his next challenger? '''Leo San Juan: '''It's Verity's turn! '''Verity: '''What do you say, Piplup? '''Cross: '''I am! '''Tempest Shadow: '''Cross is up next. '''Emerl: '''Did someone hear something? '''Gmerl: '''It's him! '''Shadow the Hedgehog: And he's not alone. (Cross, Lycanroc and the rivals enter) Grubber: '''Hey, sorry we're late! '''Doc Tari: '''Don't forget us! '''Verity: '''It's Cross! '''Samurai Jack: '''Who is that ugly creature and a broken horned Unicorn? '''Sorrel: '''So he's the trainer along with his pals you were talking about. '''Sonic the Hedgehog: '''So where you you been? '''Cross: '''We heard a rumour, you started working with that useless Charmander. '''Ash Ketchum: '''There's no such thing as a useless Pokemon! '''Vector the Crocodile: '''That's right, we did help it grow strong! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Charmeleon, let's go! (He sends out Charmeleon) '''Bo Diddley Squatt: '''Oh look, Charmander evolved into Charmeleon! '''Cross: '''It actually evolved? It doesn't matter. '''Tempest Shadow: '''What a useless Pokemon. '''Cross: '''A weakling is still a weakling! '''Ash Ketchum: '''You're not even close! '''Emerl: '''That's right, Charmeleon never gives up! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Emerl's right, When a Pokemon works with a Trainer, it gets stronger! '''Cross: '''All right, my strong Fire-type Pokemon, Incineroar, to arms! (He sends out Incineroar) '''Verity: '''Look at that. '''Sorrel: '''An Incineroar. '''Double-D: '''A Fire and Dark-Type. '''Eddy: Oh this is gonna be good. Cross: Now come at me! Emerl: '''Let's rock! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Charmeleon, use Flamethrower! (Charmeleon Fires Flamethrower and Incineroar, It blocks the attack) '''Ash Ketchum: '''That's it! '''Tempest Shadow: '''Impressive. '''Ash Ketchum: Use Slash! (Charmeleon performs the attack and hits Incineroar) Ash Ketchum: Yes! Sorrel: That's odd. Ed: What's odd? Ash Ketchum: Keep it up, Charmeleon! Seismic Toss now! (Charmeleon grabs Incineroar's left leg and toss it to the ground as it lands) Cross: Incineroar, let's do it. Ash Ketchum: Charmeleon, use Flamethrower! (Charmeleon fires flamethrower) Cross: And we'll use flamethrower too! (Incineroar fires flamethrower and hits Charmeleon) Ash Ketchum: Charmeleon! Sorrel: Of course. When Incineroar takes damage it gains more power. Verity: But that means? Sorrel: It takes the attacks on purpose. Ash Ketchum: '''Charmeleon use flamethrower! (Charmeleon was unable to use flamethrower) '''Louie: What's going on? SpongeBob Squarepants: Why can't Charmeleon uses the attack? Sorrel: It can't keep up. It's newly evolved powers aren't ready! Ash shouldn't be relying on strength alone! Cross: Use fire fang! (Incineroar uses the attack and hits Charmeleon) Cross: Use Throat Chop! (Incineroar performs the attack and hits Charmeleon again as it gets up badly injured) Silver the Hedgehog: Charmeleon can't win! Cross: Let's rap it up! Use Cross Chop! Ash Ketchum: We're not gonna lose this! Use Flamethrower! Sorrel: No, Ash you can't! (Incineroar uses Cross Chop and hits Charmeleon) Ash Ketchum: Charmeleon! Pokemon Referee: Charmeleon is unable to battle! The winner is Incineroar! Grubber: '''Ooh, that Lizard got dropped! '''Gmerl: Boo! Cross: Your too soft! You battle using cheap friendship and called moves your Pokemon couldn't use, so you lost. Your the worst trainer we've ever seen and you'll never win! Tempest Shadow: He's right. Face it, you've failed to win against his Incineroar. (Ash growls in anger) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Battle scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes